The prior art is replete with software applications designed to assist individuals and organizations with financial management. More particularly, a broad range of off-the-shelf and custom-developed systems exist to help individuals and organizations perform such exemplary financial functions as accounting operations, management of investment portfolios, electronic funds transfer, and the like.